Snow Day
by cheesebucket
Summary: Puck hates winter, Rachel loves it, she forces him to enjoy the snow on their snow day.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, otherwise it would be on 24/7 on every channel.**

Puck hates snow. He hates how fucking cold it is when it snows. It feels like his dick might freeze and have to be chopped off because of the fuckin' frostbite. Rachel, on the other hand, lives for snow. She and her dads bundle up, build snowmen, and make snow-cones with juice and sometimes with chocolate milk. She has an entire drawer full of winter sweaters, most of which she wears even in summer. She takes long walks during those light, gentle snowfalls, just imagining the world standing still as it's blanketed in soft white tufts of snow.

So when they have a snow day a few months into her relationship with Noah, she goes _ape shit_. She knows he hates winter, hates being outside in the snow, but she disregards that fact completely and plans an entire day of seasonal activities. He wakes up to her pouncing on him in bed.

"Ma, fuck off. The news said no school today." He swats roughly at her as she squeals as he knocks her onto the floor. She lands squarely on her ass and pouts up at him as she crosses her arms over her chest. (He tries really, _really_ hard not to laugh when he sees her on the floor with her skirt fanned around her. She just looks so much like a whining five year old that it's nearly impossible not to find her so adorable.) "Noah Puckerman, get your butt out of bed! It's a snow day, not a dead day! We have so much to do!"

She stands up and brushes her behind before tugging on his arm. "Rach, I love you, you know that, but I'm fuckin' staying in bed today." He jerks his arm, pulling her onto his bed next to him. "You're welcome to join me, you know." He smirks, raising a suggestive eyebrow at her as she laughs and rolls her eyes. "Noah, get up. Like I said, we have a lot to do." She gets up and yanks him with her, smiling to herself as he grumbles on his way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he emerges with a towel slung low on his hips. She sucks in a breath, turning to look at the door. "Please get dressed, Noah. We need to get out of this room as soon as humanly possible." With a laugh, he wanders over to his dresser and pulls on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She glances back over and lets out her breath. "Much better. Now, you need to wear the long underwear I bought you."

He scoffs. "Fuck no, that shit is for pussies. Puckasaurus can handle the cold, babe." He flexes his biceps in her general direction and she laughs breathily. "Oh Noah, remember last week when I suggested we eat lunch outside? You said, and I do believe this is a direct quote, 'S'fuckin' cold outside. Do you want my junk to freeze?'" She raises an eyebrow at him and he sighs in concession.

"Fine, but you can't tell a fucking soul, you hear me?" She nods, grinning as she watches him pull on the thin layer before slipping into his jeans. "You'll thank me later, trust me."

Once he's fully dressed, she drags him downstairs and shoves his heavy coat into his hands while his mom, Rose, watches them over the rim of her coffee mug. "What are you kids up to today?" Rachel beams at her, skipping over to whisper in her ear. Puck raises an eyebrow at them and starts tapping his foot. _Fuck, I've been spending too much time with the dram queen._ Once Rachel has briefed Rose on their plans for the day, she gives her a quick wave and pulls Puck outside.

He shivers when the cold air hits his hairless head. "Told you I shoulda kept the 'hawk." He pulls his beanie out of the pocket of his coat and yanks it over his ears. Sighing at the warmth, he smiles and reaches over to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Now c'mon babe, tell me what you dragged me out in this shit for."

She smirks up at him. "We're going ice skating, Noah." He gapes at her, shaking his head. "Hell no we're not, Rach. You know I don't do that pansy-ass sequined-jumpsuit shit." She lets out a quiet giggle as she burrows her mittened hands into the pockets of her coat. "Relax, Puckerman. We're not _figure_ skating, just ice skating. You know, like the Red Wings? Only without the sticks, pucks, and protective gear. And much less violent." He grins to himself. He taught his girl well. (What? If she's gonna make him watch Grey's Anatomy or some shit like that, he's making her watch a little ice hockey. As she says, relationships are all about give _and_ take.)

With a sigh, he lets her lead him down the street in the freezing fucking cold to the lake by his house that's been frozen over for almost two weeks now. They stop at the little hut to rent skates (and to sign a waiver that relieves the city from any responsibility if they get hurt. Puck thinks that isn't a good sign) and then move to a bench to put the skates on.

Rachel yells at him when he laces the skates too loosely. "Noah, you could very easily fall over with them so loose! Tighten them this instant!" He huffs, knowing this is only the beginning of what's going to a terrible, cold day.

When they're finally on the ice, he finds he misses his pee wee hockey league. And he's also a fuckin' _awesome_ skater, as is his girlfriend. After not too long, they're both skating circles around everyone else on the lake and making them all look like total skating failures. He sees some chick eyeing Rachel with such jealousy he's afraid she's going to pull a total Tonya Harding (okay, so sometimes he has to _give_ more than he _takes_).

Rachel starts to get tired after a while. She's hanging on him as they glide around the ice so he leads her back to the bench to get their skates off and put their boots back on before returning the skates to the hut. He throws the guy at the counter a dirty look because he totally caught him sneaking a peek when Rachel did a twirl on the ice. Those fuckin' skirts.

He slings an arm around her shoulder and leans in to kiss just behind her ear. "What's next, babe?" She closes her eyes and lays her head on his shoulder. "Well, we were going to go downtown and look at all the Christmas window displays at the stores, then we were going to have a snowball fight, and you were going to help me and my dads build a snowman, but right now…" She raises a hand to cover her mouth as she lets out a long yawn. "Right now, I'm simply exhausted. You're a truly talented skater, Noah."

Smirking, he kisses the top of her head. _Of course I'm a "talented skater." She knows better than anyone how good I am at _everything_ I do_. "So you wanna go back to my place? I'll make us some hot chocolate and I think there's some leftover apple pie in the fridge." She beams up at him at the mention of his mom's apple pie, which is Rachel's absolute favorite.

"Noah, that sounds beyond perfect. Quite appropriate for a blustery winter day such as today!" He rolls her eyes. _Her and those fuckin' words._ They walk in silence back to his house, her smile growing as a light snow starts to fall while he curses under his breath. "Damn, I like not having school, but does it _have _to keep snowing? Like shit, enough is enough!"

She frowns up at him. "I never want it to stop snowing. We're total opposites, aren't we…" She gets that faraway look she gets whenever she's doubting herself or the glee club or (god forbid) their relationship so he halts to a stop and tilts her chin up so she has to look at him.

"Hell yeah we are, babe. I'm like fire and you're like ice. We temper each other. Remember, like when we were watching Bobby Flay make chocolate and he had to cool it down with the bowl of ice water?" She laughs—legitimately laughs at him—when he says that. _Fuck. So much more give than take going on here._

Biting her lip, she nods a little. "Yes, Noah, I remember that. I can't believe _you_ do, though…" He shrugs. "S'not a big deal, babe. I just give more than I take when it comes to us." She tries not to smirk as she takes his hand and pulls him up to his front door.

"How about you warm me up, and then you can take a little? Or rather, _I'll_ do the taking…"

He doesn't think he's ever gotten out of his clothes faster than he does when they get to his room. _Stupid fucking long underwear_.


End file.
